Deux âmes soeurs
by MiraBooo
Summary: AH/AU Elena Gilbert, jeune fille de 20 ans rencontre Damon Salvatore. Son monde semble tourné autour de lui désormais. Sont-ils prêts à tout sacrifier rien que pour être ensemble?


_**Prologue :**_

**Comment être sûre d'avoir pris la bonne décision ? Si, une fois de plus, j'avais tort ? Devais-je quand même continuer sans regarder en arrière ? Mes plans fait, rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis. Même si, je doutais de moi cette fois ci. Ce n'était guère une décision facile à prendre. Seulement, j'en avais marre de souffrir, je me sentais trahie… Je faisais parti de ces gens, qui, une fois que vous avez perdu leur confiance, vous la perdez à **_**jamais**_**. Il m'était difficile de donner une deuxième chance. C'était presque impensable pour moi. Ce dont ma mère n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre. **

**« Alors, c'est comme ça que ça se termine entre vous ? » demanda-t-elle pour la centième fois, alors que nous marchions chez moi-ou plutôt chez **_**lui**_**- , ses traits tordu par le chagrin. **

**« Oui, répondis-je, tâchant de contrôler ma voix. Il le faut, je sais que ça paraît injuste de ma part, mais… Je n'ai pas le choix. « **

**« Je n'ai pas le choix » Ah, quelle excuse minable ! J'essayais de garder les raisons qui me poussaient à mettre un terme à mon mariage. Ma mère s'arrêta un instant devant la porte pour me faire face, le visage grave.**

**« Es-tu sûre de toi ? » demanda-t-elle en soulevant un sourcil. **

**Je hochai la tête et ouvris la porte.**

**« Je te laisse », dit-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue. J'ai quelques papiers à signer, je te rejoins plus tard, chérie. **

**Sans me laisser le temps de dire quoique ce soit, elle s'en alla. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine désormais vide et m'assis sur une chaise, n'ayant aucune idée comment ce genre de choses fonctionnaient. J'essayai d'éviter de trop y penser, même si c'était difficile. Sans aucune distraction, je n'avais pas d'autre choix… Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir. Mon cœur failli s'arrêté quand je le vis. **

**« Voulez-vous que je vous laisse seul un instant, M. Salvatore ? » demanda un petit homme derrière lui quand je n'avais pas vu entré, tant j'étais surprise de le voir –ce dont je trouvais extrêmement stupide- Il hocha la tête, et vint s'assoir à côté de moi sans mot dire. **

**« On doit parler », lança-t-il en voyant que je n'avais pas l'intention de parler. **

**« Ah bon ? De quoi ? De quoi pouvons-nous bien parler, dis-moi, hein ? » explosai-je en me levant. **

**Il ferma les yeux un instant, trop énervé pour parler lui aussi.**

**« Elena… » commença-t-il. Je n'ai aucune intention de me disputer avec toi, aujourd'hui. **

**Comment osait-il ? N'était-ce pas de **_**sa **_**faute si tout cela nous arrive ? **

**Ne se rendait-il pas compte du fait qu'il m'avait brisée au vrai sens du terme ? **

**« Ne dis rien, » lançai-je sèchement, » je ne veux plus te voir, en sortant d'ici, je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi, Damon. »**

**Rouvrant enfin les yeux, il laissa échapper un ricanement amer avant de se levai avec grâce. **

**« Je n'ai nullement envie d'aborder ce sujet, Elena », commença-t-il d'une voix si triste, que mon pauvre cœur déjà brisé, se brisa encore plus. « Comme tu me l'as si bien dis : c'est finit. Je suis las de luter pour essayer de te préserver, alors que toi, tu m'as d'ors et déjà oublié. Mais, si je puis ajouter : j'ai toujours douté de tes sentiments. Dieu sait combien je t'ai aimé, mais, toi, m'as-tu aimé autant ? Non. La preuve, tu as tout abandonné sans même chercher à comprendre. Et, s'il te plait, ne vas pas imaginer que tout ce qui nous arrive m'est bien égal, j'en suis pas malade, » il m'adressa un sourire triste qui me fit monté les larmes aux yeux. Je suppose que je parle dans le vide, n'est-ce pas ? **

**Je battais des cils pour chasser les larmes, qui coulèrent le long de mes joues. J'ignorais qu'il souffrait autant, -plus que moi, peut être- Il avait toujours été très doué pour cacher ses sentiments, même moi, qui suis la personne la plus proche de lui, j'avais parfois du mal à le comprendre. Ceci dit, étais-je sûre de bien le connaitre ? Après tout ce qui venait de se passer, j'en doutais fort. Et, que diable lui prenait-il de dire que j'abandonnais sans même chercher à comprendre ? Le sens de ces paroles m'échappait complètement. J'étais trop fatiguée, et trop triste pour penser correctement, sans ajouter que j'étais sur le point de fondre en larmes –devant lui- ce dont j'essayais d'éviter. Je n'avais nullement envie qu'il voit à quel point j'étais désespérée et perdue sans lui. Je voulais, pour une fois, mettre ma fierté de côté et lui avouer la vérité. Cependant, quoique je dise ne pouvait rien changer. Ce qui est fait, est fait. Damon me contemplait l'air soucieux, il se demandait probablement ce qui clochait chez moi. Je me demandais quelle tête j'avais. **

**Je pris une profonde inspiration et fermai les yeux, car il était plus aisé de lui parler sans le voir. J'avais trop peur de voir cette haine dans ses yeux.**

**« Ecoute… » commençai-je des sanglots dans ma voix. « Je sais bien que… je n'ai pas du tout cherchais à comprendre. Mais, si tu étais à ma place, tu comprendrais surement. Je suis désolée, vraiment ». **

**Je tapotais mes poches, à la recherche d'un mouchoir, tant je détestais me transformer en fontaine devant lui. Il me tendit un mouchoir propre de sa poche.**

**« Merci… « murmurai-je en essuyant mes larmes. **

**A cet instant, son téléphone sonna. Avec un soupir, il répondit d'une voix fatiguée. **

**« Oui… ? » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en entendant je ne sais quoi. **

**Il se contenta de hocher la tête. Il raccrocha et se tourna vers moi. **

**« C'était mon avocat, il m'a dit que… Tout n'est pas encore tout à fait prêt. De plus, il a du travail », annonça-t-il.**

**Je compris qu'il tentait de gagner du temps. Ce que je trouvais très, très bête vu que rien ne pouvait retarder l'inévitable. **

**« Elena… »**

**Il prit mon visage entre ses mains, et plongea ses yeux bleus dans les miens.**

**« Tu as encore trois jours », murmura-t-il. « Je t'en **_**supplie, **_**s'il te plait, penses-y. Je refuse de te perdre ainsi. » **

**Plongeant mes yeux dans les siens, j'eus l'impression de revenir un an en arrière. **


End file.
